Lord Sesshomaru, what is love?
by Wolflover235
Summary: Title probably sucks, sequel to 'She's my human and A demon with a loving heart' in that order. Rin meets a boy in the woods, and starts to grow a relationship. but what happens when she is trying to choose WHO she loves? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is the Sequel to. ' A demon with a loving heart.' Read that before this, and if you haven't read that, then read ' She's my human' Before A demon with a loving heart! :D LOL**

Chapter 1: A boy in the woods.

5 years later.

Rin was wandering in the forest.

Sesshomaru had created a huge barrier for maybe 5 miles destroying any demon beside Lord Sesshomaru or Jaken.

She wandered around, when she heard a snapping sound.

She stopped and looked around.

' It can't be a demon, Lord Sesshomaru told me that it kills any other demon.' Rin said.

" Who's there! You'd better show yourself!" Rin said.

She had matured a lot over these years, she knew how to stand up for herself.

Someone came out through a pile of bushes.

" Who are you!" Rin asked alert.

" um, Logan, what's yours?" The boy asked.

( A/N: Sorry, I am not good at coming up with Japanese names, or names related to the anime.)

Rin remained silent, standing her gaurd.

" You asked what mine is, now I am asking what yours is." Logan said.

" Rin." She said.

" Rin huh, well Rin, are you lost?" Logan asked.

" No, are you?" Rin asked.

" No, just walking about." He said.

" Oh ok." Rin said.

" Say, you wanna come over, and grab something to eat?" Logan asked.

" uh, no, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be too happy." Rin said.

" Lord Sesshomaru huh? You the daughter of a king or something?" Logan laughed.

" No, I... I live with a demon." Rin sputtered out, and covered her mouth.

Logan shut up immediately and stared at her. " A demon!"

" No, it's not what you think." Rin said.

" You live with a DEMON!" Logan said.

" well, yeah, but, he's harmless." She said.

" Rin, what is going on?" Lord Sesshomaru's voice came.

Rin turned, standing in front of Logan as if to hid him.

" Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Um, he's just a wanderer, he was just... talking to me." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked down past Rin at the boy who stared back, shaking like a leaf but trying to show bravery.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, and the boy gasped, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He watched after him.

" come Rin, we do not talk to strangers." He said, then walked off, with her behind.

**So, how was this? That protective Sesshomaru!**

**Lord Sesshomaru: for some reason, I have a feeling that's not the last I will see from that boy.**

**Me: BECAUSE IT ISN'T :D.**

**Lord Sesshomaru: Oh boy.**

**Me: Lord Sesshomaru, this is only chapter 1!**

**Lord Sesshomaru: Ok, well gotta go.**

**Leave some comments if you want me to continue! **

**~ Wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rin sneaks off.

It was the middle of the day, and everyone was laying down in a dark cave relaxing, Lord Sesshomaru was asleep, Jaken was dozing off, and Rin couldn't sleep.

She was wondering about that boy she met, why was Lord Sesshomaru so uptight about him? He wasn't a stranger, his name was Logan.

Rin sat up, and looked over at Jaken who was finally letting his drowsiness get the best of him.

She stood and walked out of the cave.

She wanted to know more about this boy she had met, he must Sesshomaru and run off like the wind, well except for Rin, she knew Sesshomaru would protect her no matter what... But why was he so upset that she had met a human?

Yes Rin usually feared humans, but she wanted to see this... Logan again.

She walked through the forest, and a town wasn't far from where they had first met.

Rin felt hesitant, Logan isn't the only person there, what if everyone is mean there.

She gulped, and walked foward, when she entered the town, not many people noticed her.

A man walked up to her.

" Hello miss, would you like to try some bread?" He asked.

" um, no thank you." Rin said, and walked past him.

She continued to walk, when she heard a familiar voice.

" over here!" A boy shouted.

Rin looked over at a group of boys playing soccer.

One of them she picked out easily.

" Logan!" One of the boys shouted kicking the ball towards him.

He kicked it, and apparently he was facing her, so the ball ended up flying towards her.

Rin surprisingly caught it.

" Hey kid! Could you give us the ball!" Logan shouted.

Rin felt upset, " Don't tell me you've already forgotten me!"

Logan looked shocked, then he slowly walked up to her.

" Oh, Rin was it?" Logan asked.

Rin nodded.

" Who's this, your girlfriend?" One of the boys asked.

' What was a, girlfriend?' Rin wondered.

" No, we just met in the forest-" Logan looked back at RIn, " Looks like you found your way to the town alright. "

" Well, I was just... I mean, I was..." Rin was stuttering.

" It's ok." Logan said, smiling.

" Well Logan, do you like her?" One of the boys asked.

" I think we could be great friends." Logan said.

" Want to play ball with us?" Another boy asked.

" Well, I guess, for a little while." Rin said.

" Oh, your still with that Lord Sesshomaru huh?" Logan asked.

" Heard that he was a demon." Another one laughed.

Ok, Rin could NOT stay here, they'd have her turned in.

She turned and ran for the forest.

" HEY WHERE YA GOIN!" Logan shouted.

Rin kept going, she had to get back to Lord Sesshomaru, he may not be happy with her, but she'd rather take HIS punishment, than what the town would do to her.

She looked back, which was now nothing but trees, and she ran right into someone.

" Rin, where were you, I was worried sick!..." Sesshomaru was about to add on, but Rin put her arms around him.

" I'm sorry, I should have never gone there." RIn said.

" Did they hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, before RIn answered she looked at him, his eyes were red... Oh no.

" No, they didn't hurt me." Rin said.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned back to normal, and he looked down at her.

" Don't ever go anywhere by yourself again, you understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yes." Rin felt young again, he was just as worried for her as he was when she was little.

Now she was 15, reaching adulthood, and she could tell something was bothering Sesshomaru about it.

She was starting to feel all sorts of new things.

She stood up for herself now, Sesshomaru always stuck near her like if he turned his back she would disappear.

She felt something for him, but didn't know what it was.

It was a feeling she had never felt before, but what was it called!

" Rin, let's go, we should move away from here." Sesshomaru said, breaking her thoughts.

He stood, and she followed after him.

" Me lord! you have found her." Jaken said.

" Yes, no thanks to you," Sesshomaru said, walking past him.

Ah-Un came down from the sky.

" Rin, get on, we are leaving now." Sesshomaru said, and they all flew off into the sunrise.

Rin wondered if she would ever see that boy again... No, probably not, she didn't want to see her Lord Sesshomaru the way she saw him today.

Rin leaned down on the two headed dragon, and fell asleep.

**Hmm, so what is this little thing Rin feels called?**

**Dove? Shove? Love? **

**Well, leave some comments and i'll continue.**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter may upset you, I CRIED when I WROTE this, read and review.**

Chapter 3: Lord Sesshomaru's feelings, and Rin's decision.

Lord Sesshomaru and Rin had stopped quite a distant away, where they could be well hidden.

Sesshomaru knew there was something bothering Rin.

She's been staring out where they had come from.

Sesshomaru sighed, as he watched her, he knew, deep down. He knew, the time was coming to let her go.

" Rin."

She turned immediatley.

" Yes?" She said.

" I have something to tell you, and I want you to think long and hard ok?" Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded.

" Do you feel drawn to that boy, and the town with all the humans?" Sesshomaru asked.

" NO! O-of course not." Rin said immediatley.

Sesshomaru wanted to leave it right there, but then again, he knew she was just answering what he wanted, he really wanted her to be honest though, and think it through.

He sighed again, and stood walking up to her and knelt befire her.

" Rin, I want you to think long and hard about this, it is YOUR choice, whatever you choose I will not stop you." Sesshomaru had a REALLY hard time saying this.

Rin nodded again.

" I will leave you alone to think it through." Sesshomaru said, and stood walking off, leaving Rin to decide.

What was he doing! He'd never let her go!

The sun was setting.

Sesshomaru headed in the cave they rested in, and sat down.

" I want her to be happy, she thinks she has to serve me for all her life, she does not." Sesshomaru thought.

* Flashback*

" Well if you DON'T then why do you carry the girl known as Rin along with you?" InuYasha asked.

" She is my servant, She knows that, and I know that. "

* End of Flashback *

Back then, he meant that, but now was different.

Rin no longer HAD to be under his supervision.

Now, she was an adult, a mature woman who could look after herself.

Lord Sesshomaru NEVER wanted to let her go, because... Because... Because she was his human, she was what made him feel, and most of all, she was who taught him... To love... Yes, he could no longer hide it, Lord Sesshomaru felt love.

" And to be more specific," Sesshomaru said aloud. " I might even... No! Whether I love her or not, it is her decision whether to stay or go." Sesshomaru stopped himself.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's voice came.

He looked at her.

" I-I've made my decision." Rin said, her eyes full of sorrow.

Sesshomaru literally felt his heart drop already knowing the answer.

" I... Want to live with Logan and the other humans." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded keeping his expression calm.

Rin didn't remain calm, she ran into his arms crying.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I will miss you! Just answer me one thing." Rin said.

" Yes?" Sesshomaru said, putting his arms around her inhaling her scent.

" Will you always remember me?" Rin asked, looking at him.

THAT little question, Sesshomaru could no longer hold his sorrow in.

" Yes, everyday of my lifetime. Even after death I will always remember you." Sesshomaru said hugging her tightly.

Rin smiled feeling happy knowing that he'd never forget her.

" One more thing." Rin said.

Sesshomaru couldn't trust his voice, so he just nodded.

" Will you come with me there, just to take me, you don't have to stay." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded again, and they broke apart, and set out into the sunset.

**:,,,,,,( No guys I'm not crying... I'm BAWLING! The last few sentences " Will you always remember me" I just made up from the show, that just got me to crying again...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, I think I am done crying over chapter 3 everytime I read it, so here is chapter 4. **

Chapter 4: New home, Different surrounding.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped a mile or two from the town, saying he would go no further.

Rin thanked him in a sad tone, but was also half-excited.

She gulped and started heading down the hill.

" Rin." Sesshomaru said.

She turned.

That was all he wanted, her to turn, and keep her there longer.

" Yes?" Rin asked, after standing there for minutes.

" I only wish to tell you to enjoy your new life, and if you ever change your mine, I will always be here for you." Sesshomaru said.

" You mean your staying?" Rin asked almost excitedly.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly, and Rin's smile faded.

" I must keep moving..." He started but Rin stopped him.

" move to where? Lord Sesshomaru what is so important to you that makes you move everywhere all the time?" Rin asked a little rudely, and she immediatley regretted it, but, then again, she wasn't some kid anymore.

Sesshomaru knew this, she had matured and learned how to speak for herself, though she always apologized for her actions afterwards.

" I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to say..." Rin started, but Sesshomaru just turned gracefully and walked off.

Rin looked down, ' Great, my last words to him were absolutely terrible, and he'll hate me forever for it.' Rin thought.

Sadly, she turned and finished heading down the hill.

She came to the town, and it was dark.

" now what?" Rin asked herself.

" Bread, anyone?" The same man was walking around tiredly, holding out bread even though the streets were empty.

" Mr, You shouldn't be out here this late, you could get ill." Rin said to him.

He turned to her.

" Thanks for the concern, but..." He paused when he came closer to her.

" Hey, I saw you this afternoon." He said looking at her.

" yes, what's your name?" Rin asked.

Well, If I was to adapt to this place I might as well get to know who I was with.

" Name's Totosai." He said.

Rin softly giggled.

" What?" The man asked.

Rin thought she had offended him so she stopped., " Sorry, I was just thinking about your name."

" Yeah, I know, Name's terrible isn't it?" Totosai asked.

" No, not at all." Rin said.

" Well, would you like some bread, I just heated it up next to that fire over there." Totosai offered.

" Sure." Rin said.

Totosai cut off a piece of the bread with a rusty looking sword, and handed the steaming fresh piece of bread to Rin.

Rin's stomache growled welcomly, longing for the smell of the bread to be digested.

She slowly ate.

" mmm, This is good! It's even better than the berries that I eat." Rin said.

" Berries huh? Well, We don't just serve bread and berries here." Totosai said.

Rin smiled.

" Grandpa! Come on, I told you not to stay out to late!" A familiar boy voice sounded.

The two looked over at... Logan coming.

" Just sellin' my bread." Totosai said.

" Come on you little goof!" Logan said, pushing him ahead to the house.

After Totosai was in the house, Logan turned to Rin.

" Sorry about that, I hope he didn't waste any of your...Time... Rin, that you?" Logan asked.

" Yep, it's me." Rin smiled.

" Wow, so um, what are you doing here? Why did you run off?" Logan asked.

Rin didn't know how to answer.

" The boys and I were just kidding about this Lord being a demon, so what brings you here?" Logan asked.

" Well, I was um... Just wondering if..." Rin began stuttering again.

" Where are your parents? I can help you get back home if you'd like." Logan offered.

" I don't have any." Rin said as if it was a normal answer.

Logan gasped, " No parents? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, would-" The boy cleared his throat, " Would you like to spend the night here?"

Rin looked at him. " Um, sure."

" Alright! I love sleepovers!" Logan said happily like a little kid again.

Rin smiled, apparently sleepovers were a good think... She hoped.

" Hey! Uncle Totosai! Rin is going to spend the night with us!" Logan shouted, coming into the house.

Rin came in slowly.

" Well, welcome to our home, Rin is it?" A female voice sounded.

" Yes." Rin said.

" Well hi, I am Lola. Logan's grandmother." The lady introduced.

" Hi." Rin said simply.

" I was making some stew, would you like some Rin?" Lola asked.

" Yes please." Rin said, her stomach of course agreeing.

" And bread!" Totosai shouted heroically holding up the bread.

" Grandpa! You've had that thing around for three days, no wonder no one wanted it." Logan said.

" Well, it was pretty good to me, is there anything you would like for me to pay you back?" Rin asked.

" Goodness sake's no, bread was free." Totosai said.

Rin sighed relieved, then thought back on Sesshomaru.

He was the only reason she had asked Totosai what he wanted in return.

" Ok, Stew is on the table." Lola called from the kitchen.

Totosai disappeared into the kitchen before anyone's eyes.

Logan stayed next to Rin as they made their way into the kitchen table.

He pulled out a chair for Rin to sit in.

" Thank you." Rin said.

" No prob." Logan said.

' No prob?' Rin asked herself, then just shrugged it off.

Bowls were set around the table with steaming hot liquid with all kinds of vegetables, and meat.

Rin picked up her spoon and scooped up a little then blew until the steam stopped escaping the liquid, then she lightly sipped at it.

" Well, is it good?" Lola asked.

" Oh yes very much!" Rin said happily, she had honestly never tasted anything as good in her life.

" So, where are you from Rin?" Lola asked.

Rin lowered her spoon hesitantly.

Logan sat up and walked over to his Grandma, and whispered something to her.

Lola gasped, and glanced at Rin.

" Are you an orphan?" Lola asked.

" Please don't turn me in!" Rin panicked all of a sudden moving from the table, startling everyone.

" Why would we turn you in dear?" Lola asked.

" Because, I... I lost my parents, and, and, the mean people who killed them abducted all the children, and did dreadful things... And... Please don't let them know I'm here!" Rin started crying scared now.

" Rin, are you talking about... Bandits?" Lola asked.

" Yes, those are it." Rin said.

" Well, I bet a young woman like you, bandits wouldn't want to harm you." Totosai said, mostly concentrating on his soup.

Lola lightly smacked him,

" Rin, it's ok if you are an orphan, you can stay here as long as you like." Lola said.

Logan looked happy, but sorrow was in his eyes.

" I'm going for a walk." Logan said, then walked out the door without anything else to say.

" Did, Did, I upset him?" Rin asked.

" No deary, he does this everynight." Lola said.

" I'm going to go talk to him." Rin said whiping her eyes, then heading out the door.

When she got outside, it was dark, but the moon casted perfect lighting upon the town, and the crickets chirped a perfect melody.

' Where was Logan?' Rin wondered.

She wandered around.

She came to the back of the house, and saw a barn, and one of the doors were slightly open.

Curiously, she headed that way.

When she got to the door, she slowly opened it more, peeking in.

" Hello?" Rin asked.

Two RED eyes glowed.

Rin gulped, " Logan is that you?..." The red eyes blinked and before she could move, it sped out of the cellar, pushing her aside.

Rin screamed as she was tossed in the air.

She landed on her back, with a gasp.

A demon hovered above her, drool dripping from it's fangs onto her face.

It was what looked like a, Dragon demon.

It's tongue snaked out and licked the side of her face for testing.

" Get away from her!" A voice came, and the tongue was cut off, landing right beside Rin.

She couldn't move, but she could move her head, and she turned it towards the voice.

Logan stood there with a... Uh... Sharp weapon.

" Logan?" Rin gasped.

He ran foward, and leapt in the air, right above the dragon, then dropped down, letting the sharp object slice through it.

The dragon roared in agony, and burst into some ugly slime, squirting everywhere, Logan came down, and laid himself on top of RIn, letting all the slime fall on him.

" Rin, are you ok?" Logan asked, standing up, helping her up.

" How did you DO that!" Rin asked surprised.

" weeeelll, Rin, if you really want to know... I'm a Demon slayer." Logan said.

" What? Why?" Rin asked.

" Why? Because they are all pure evil, just like that stupid dragon." Logan said.

Rin stared at him, there was more, she knew it.

" Want to here a little story?" Logan asked.

" Um, sure." Rin said.

" Ok, I, I lost my parents too." Logan said quickly.

" ... What? No you haven't, what about Lola, and Totosai, Aren't they your parents?" Rin asked.

Logan laughed lightly, but still sadness was within him, " No, those are my Grandparents. My parents were killed by demons. I was 4 years old, and my grandparents were coming over for the holidays, and our village got attacked, Dad had a secret that I didn't find out until that day, he was a Demon slayer, He protected us all he could, but... there were just too many of them, my grandparents fled the town with me in their arms, since then, I've been living here, no matter how young i was then, I would never forget that day, and hopefully, one of these demons that I destroy, will be the Demon who murdered my family." Logan said.

Rin was speechless.

Also a little sad, if only Rin had gotten a second chance... But wait! She did, Lord Sesshomaru, despite his cold heart, he put her under his wing, and... Wasn't Lord Sesshomaru her family?

" Rin, are you alright?" Logan asked.

" Yes, are you? I mean, I am sorry for your loss, it must have been terrible for you." Rin said.

" Yes, it was. But that is why I must fight, to protect this town, it is my job." Logan said.

" But your too... young, wouldn't it be dangerous?" Rin asked.

He laughed, " Rin, I am 17 years old, I think I know how to handle things myself, if you want, I can help you learn how to be a demon slayer."

" Um, no thanks." Rin said.

" Ok then, well, let's get to bed, you can sleep in the guest bed." Logan said.

They walked back to the house, Rin feeling sorry for Logan.

He had almost lost everything, what did Rin have?

She realized she felt empty, she really HAD lost everything.

That night, Rin laid in her bed.

She was alone, despite this family's kindness, she was alone.

She lost her mother, her father, and... Her Lord Sesshomaru.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she buried her head in the pillow to let them flow free, until she fell asleep.

...

" Me Lord, where is Rin at, has that pesky child gotten lost once again." Jaken asked, as they walked through the dark forest.

" Quiet Jaken, I am not in the mood for you hideous insults." Sesshomaru said.

" What did I say me lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes squeezed shut, he was tired of being called 'Lord'

And he was alone, he needed to hear HER voice, her graceful and wonderful Lulluby's that she sang to what she thought to herself every night.

" Um, Me lord?" Jaken started.

Sesshomaru turned into his dog form and ran off through the forest.

" Where are you going?" Jaken shouted behind him.

Sesshomaru ignored him, he wanted to be alone, somewhere where Jaken wouldn't find him, at least not for a while.

For half of the night, Sesshomaru ran FASTLY through the forest.

When he thought he was far enough, he slowed, and returned to his human form, then jumping up on one of the bigest trees, then leaning against it tiredly.

He had probably run around the world twice at this pace he did.

He sat down on the branch and stared up at the full moon.

" Rin, I hope you are well." Sesshomaru said.

He leaned against the bark of the tree, and let his eyes close, once they did, a single, small tear slowly fell down his face, but he took no notice, he was already asleep.

**Awww! First he has smiled, now he has cried! **

**How was this? Leave some comments, and quick A/N:**

**I may not update for a while, spring break is coming and my family and I are going on vacation, so enjoy this while it lasts!**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Glad y'all like it so far.**

**~ Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, I just felt like I HAD to update some of my stories before I left, so here I am, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Missing him, Loving her.**

Rin found herself in the air, the wind gently blowing against her face.

She look down noticing she was sitting on Ah-Un.

Rin wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality.

The dragon lowered towards the ground.

Rin noticed in front of her, back turned to her, a man.

He had long white hair, that was blowing back along with the wind.

He turned sensing Rin's prescence.

Rin got off Ah-Un when they knelt to the ground to allow her.

Sesshomaru walked up to her.

" Did you enjoy your fly?" Sesshomaru asked calmy.

" yes." Rin said.

Suddenly, he wound his arms around her.

What was even more surprising, was that Rin relaxed into him.

It was like she wasn't even in control of her body.

" Rin, I must tell you something." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

" What is it my lord?" Rin asked.

He backed away a little and looked down at her.

He was about to speak, but, instinctively, thanks to his sensitive dog ears, he heard a light snap of a twig, unnoticeable by human ears.

He turned quickly, Rin gasped as she saw a familiar face.

" Logan?" Rin asked unsure.

" Move out of the way Rin!" Logan said, then pulled out a LARGE spear shaped weapon, and lunged towards Sesshomaru.

" NO!" Rin screamed...

She jumped up literally dripping sweat.

" Rin, what happened?" Logan busted through her closed door with his weapon shaped like a scythe.

Everything came rushing back, Logan was a Demon Slayer, she was living with a nice family with a demon slaying son who was thirsty for revenge, for who had killed his real parents.

" What's wrong?" Logan asked searching in the spare closet in the room.

" oh, I... Just had a nightmare." Rin said.

" Really? Must have been bad, since you were screaming, what was it about?" Logan asked sitting at her bed.

" I don't really want to talk about it." Rin said.

" oh, well, that's fine, you hungry?" Logan asked.

Rin nodded.

" k, well then come on, Grandma will fix you something." Logan said standing up.

" Oh, she doesn't have to do that." Rin said.

Never had someone prepared something for her, she always had grown used to searching for her own food.

" Rin, you're a part of this family, and as long as you're under our roof, we feed you too." Logan said.

Rin wanted to object, but her stomache growled as if to say, " Now might be your only chance."

" And your stomache growling like that, proves you need to eat." Logan laughed.

He walked out of the room, Rin slowly following.

... ... ... ...

The sun shown brightly through the forest, lighting up every tree.

When it hit the tree Sesshomaru was in, his eyes slowly opened.

Right, he had run away, far away, and rested here.

He had a strange dream last night.

The same question played in his mind.

' Could Rin be living with a Demon Slayer?'

He kept wondering.

In his dream, this boy, Logan, Rin had called him, was much older, he stabbed Sesshomaru with a spear all the way through his body, somehow, he could not escape, Rin cried for him... She actually cried for him.

That thought got Sesshomaru wondering.

" Does she miss me? Do I even bother to miss her?" He just filled his body up with questions as his mind answered everyone of them with 3 words.

' Go To Her.'

Jaken had not yet found him. Good.

" If I go to her, and the boy is indeed a demon slayer, it wouldn't be safe... Then again, if Rin kept talking about her faith in Demons especially me, they might destroy her, I must go to her." Sesshomaru thought.

He leapt off into the darkness of the forest.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

" Hey Rin, you want to meet the guys?" Logan asked while finishing his morning soup.

" Sure." Rin said happily.

" Well, you two stay out of trouble, I have to go to work." Lola said.

" We will." Logan said.

Lola walked out of the house, leaving Rin alone with Logan.

" So, ready to go?" Logan asked.

" Um, are we aloud to, with your parents gone? I mean... Grandparents?" Rin corrected herself.

" You can call them my parents, I don't mind, I sometimes call them mom and dad anyway, and yes we are aloud to, as long as we don't wander off too far, but we shouldn't have to worry about that, because we are one big group, the boys are thinking about starting a Demon slaying tribe, the Demon Destroyers or something like that, we haven't quite figured it out yet." Logan said all almost with out breathing.

" um, ok."

" Let's go! Just stay close to me, and everything will be fine." Logan said, and they headed out the door.

They walked through the town, a few people stopped asking about Rin, then ended it with ' Are you two dating?'

Of course the answer was no.

" You seem to be the popular one around here, everyone knows your name." Rin complimented.

" Ah, not really, everyone knows everyone here, they mainly want to know the children though, because the adults all know the children so they can protect them." Logan explained.

" Why do they keep on asking if we are... Dating? Is there something we're supposed to do?" Rin asked, thinking of Date as in Day.

Logan slightly blushed, and was about to answer, but the boys ahead of them saved him.

" hey Logan, how's it going, hey... uh, whatsyourname?" One of the boy's said.

" Tod! How rude! Her name is Rin." Logan defended, though she didn't quite understand why, this 'Tod' honestly didn't know her name.

" Sorry dude, hello Rin." Tod said.

" Hi." Rin said.

" I'm Steve, and this is my brother Mudd." Steve introduced.

" Hey! My name's not Mudd! Sorry, I'm Shasta." The brother said.

" Hi." Rin said again.

The three smiled. " So, do we have a new member?" Tod asked.

" She will be our friend but she does not want to join the Demon slayer." Logan said.

" hmm, oh Logan! I found out a name for our clan!" Shasta shouted out raising his hand in the air like a young kid.

" Yes?"

" Mighty Demon Destroyers!" Shasta said.

" Hmm, keep working on that." Logan said disapprovingly.

Shasta slumped his body.

" Ah you stick in the mud!" Steve laughed ruffling Shasta's hair.

Shasta must have been the youngest in the group.

He looked about 14, 15-ish.

While Logan already said he was 17, Steve and Tod looked 17, maybe even later adulthood, and Rin, was 16.

" So, wanna play ball with us Rin?" Tod asked.

" Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Rin smiled, she really didn't, if Logan was going here, she was going here, if Logan was going there, she was going there.

For the long day, they played kickball, Rin not exactly understanding the objective, she kept on catching it with her hands.

The boys never seemed to get angry at her, though they explained millions of times, " You wait until it's in front of you, and kick it to one of us."

Rin at the end of the day was finally getting the hang of it.

" Hey, guys, let's go catch some dinner, how does... Chili's sound?" Tod asked.

" Sure." Everyone agreed.

Rin didn't know anything about restaurants, but followed the boys.

They went inside.

It smelled good.

Rin's stomache communicating with the smell.

They got their seats, and were handed 5 menus.

Rin looked at hers. She had never seen so much food.

" Are we ready to order... Can I take your drink order?" A woman asked coming up to the table.

" I'll have a coke." Logan said.

" I'll have a sprite." Rin said, randomly choosing a drink.

" Lemonade." Tod said.

" Dr. Pepper." Steve and Shasta said together.

" Ok, be right back with those." The woman said, writing something down, then walking away.

" This is nice." Rin said.

" Yeah, after we eat, we can Celebrate with a Tequilla or something." Tod said happily.

" I'll just have a chocolate cake then." Shasta said, knowing he was too young.

Then there was silence as everyone looked over their menus.

Rin couldn't decide.

Ribs

Quesidillas

Pizza

Sirlion steak.

" I think i'll have a pizza." Rin said.

" Ok." Logan said.

" I think i'll have that too." Shasta said.

" Tod, Steve and I can split Ribs, we love those." Logan said.

" What are RIBS?" Rin asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

" It's a meat that you can eat to grow ribs inside your body." Logan joked.

" Really? ew." Rin said.

" Just kidding, it's an animal part. They're not so bad. I'll let you try one." Logan said.

" Ok thanks." Rin said.

The woman returned as if on que, and served everyone the drinks.

" Are we ready to order?" The woman asked smiling.

" Yeah, we need a split of Ribs, and two pizzas." Logan said.

" Any side with that?" The woman asked.

" Rin you want a side?" Logan asked.

She shook her head.

" No, but with the ribs, we'll have french fries." Logan said.

" Ok, I'll have that right out." The woman said then walked off.

Rin looked around, there were many people in different seats, chatting, smiling, and laughing.

Maybe, humans aren't so bad.

" So, Rin, where did you come from?" Tod asked, starting a conversation.

" Um, I'm not sure, I lost my parents, and... Well, it's just too hard to talk about." Rin said, sitting back in her seat, she didn't dare tell them about her full life with Lord Sesshomaru.

Considering her dream and what Logan and his friends were, it would NOT be a good idead.

Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru.

She wondered how far he was from her now.

She missed him, and no doubt he missed her.

Maybe he'll try to come visit, or she could try to visit him.

But no, visiting him would be impossible, he's probably on the other side of the world!

Rin snapped back to reality, and looked around her table, the boys were talking about their 'Clan name'

" Here you go... Very hot!" The woman warned, setting the plates in front of us.

Rin looked at her food, 6 triangular steaming pieces of pizza.

She slowly picked a piece up, and despite the heat, she took a fresh bite.

" Rin, be careful, it's hot." Logan said, with Tod and the other two staring shockingly.

" Actually it's good." Rin said.

They continued to stare at her for a few more minutes, then began preparing plates for the ribs.

Logan handed Rin a piece of Rib, then the rest of the meal they ate silently.

" Is everything alright here?" The woman asked coming up to the table.

" Yep, we'll take a Tequilla, the 4 of US." Logan said, moving his finger to him to Rin, to Steve, to Tod.

" And I'll have the Chocolate delight." Shasta said, pointing at a chocolate cake with many layers of chocolate pudding and frosting with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips.

" Ok, I'll have that right up." She said then walked off.

Minutes later, she arrived with four wine glasses filled to the top with light liquid, and a plate piled high with chocolate.

They toasted, and all took a sip.

Rin was hesitant, She liked water, she liked sprite, now she was drinking the third new thing.

She took a sip then let it fall down her throat, it felt heavenly.

" Good?" Logan asked, sipping his.

" Yes." Rin said, and drank more.

They finished their drinks silently, and cake.

" Well, I'd say that gives our waitress a $10 tip!" Logan said.

" Totally. Hey Rin you ok?" Steve asked.

" I guess, I ate too much." Rin said weakly.

Her vision was slightly blurring.

Well today was a long day, she was tired.

" Ok, well let me track down our waitress so I can pay her, then we'll go home ok?" Logan said.

" I'm gonna go on and go, is that ok?" Rin asked, standing from the table.

" Sure, do you want one of us to come with you?" Logan asked.

" no, I... Just need some fresh air, I'll see you at home ok?" Rin asked, then walked out of the restaraunt.

When she came out, it was nighttime, but all kinds of colors were out and about.

She blinked and tried rubbing her eyes, but everything was still blurred and pinkish.

The town was empty, everyone had headed in.

She half-blindly started walking around not sure where she was going, and didn't know she was heading straight in the forest.

She kept wandering, and she bumped into someone.

" Rin Rin... Is Is... that that...you you?" A voice sounded in an echoish voice.

She shook her head rapidly, until a hand was on her chin, lifting her face up.

The color of night came into view, and so did... Lord Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, staring deep in her eyes.

He actually came.

He bent down to her face, just inches from her, stayed still for a second, then stood straight again.

" You've been drinking alcohol haven't you?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

" Alcohol?" Rin asked.

" It is something that humans drink, I can smell it, even from here. And I can also tell that it has poisoned you... Or in a human's term, made you drunk." Sesshomaru said.

Rin probably didn't hear anything he just said.

She just wrapped her arms tightly around him.

" Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I have missed you so much, I'm sorry if I have upset you." Rin said.

" Upset me, why would you upset me?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand stroking her hair.

" Because, I betrayed you! I should be by your side every second minute and hour. I want to be with you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

He looked down at her. He couldn't believe it, they have both been wanting the same desires for as long as they had been seperated.

" Rin." Lord Sesshomaru said, lifing her face up to meet his.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered.

" Rin, I want you to be with me to, and you may not believe me, and you don't have to, I just want you to hear it... I love you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's eyes widened.

Had he really just said that?

She raised herself up, and their lips met halfway.

Sesshomaru could no longer hide this, he loved her and NEVER EVER with all his life wanted to let her go.

He pulled her closer as if she wasn't close enough.

They pulled apart, and Rin looked up at him smiling.

" Rin, I may be a stone cold heartless Demon, but I can't deny my love that I have towards you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled even wider, " Lord Sesshomaru, you have a heart, right here." She put her hand on his chest.

" You're heartbeat is very steady and calm, and loving." Rin said.

" Aww, isn't that sweet, I knew you pitied a demon." Logan's voice came, and Rin jumped looking over at him.

" Logan, w-what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

" No, what are YOU doing here? You are ten miles away from the house, you passed it, I am guessing he called you here huh?" Logan said.

" no, I came on instinct." Rin said.

" Instinct, so does your instinct tell you to find a demon, and let him take advantage of you?" Logan asked.

" Rin, stay back." Sesshomaru said, his voice very low, as he moved Rin behind him.

" Sesshomaru, please don't hurt him." Rin said.

" HA! That's a demon you're talking to! You think he'd actually listen?" Logan said.

" Let Rin decide on what she wants." Sesshomaru said.

" Alrighty then, Rin, what's it gonna be." Logan asked.

" Logan, I have lived with Sesshomaru my whole life, he gave me a second chance, I can never leave him, it is not him keeping me by him, it is me, my own free will." Rin said, as she walked closer behind Sesshomaru holding his arm.

" hmm, I see how it's gonna be." Logan said, then he whistled.

Logan's friends dropped from the trees behind Sesshomaru, and grabbed Rin.

Sesshomaru quickly turned.

One of the boys holding Rin had a knife, and just inches from her chest, Sesshomaru swept them all off her.

The slayers gathered into a line.

" Rin, they have chosen their fate, they leave me no choice." Sesshomaru said, and Rin watched as his eyes flared Red.

**Hmm, this didn't go as planned, but I still liked it LOL, hmm, What will happen? Will Sesshomaru kill the slayers, or let them go.**

**Find out. Next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love is Eternal.**

" Rin, they leave me no choice."

She noticed his eyes turn red.

" I give you one more chance, let Rin be, and go home." Sesshomaru said.

" uhh, Logan, maybe we should just go." Shasta said backing away.

" Fine! YOU go! I'm not letting some threatening demon go. I am going to kill... Him." Logan said the last word weakly, as he saw Sesshomaru towering over him in his dog form.

The other 3 boys were gone in a heartbeat.

" are you willing to fight now, young mortal." Sesshomaru's voice came.

" until death!" Logan shouted, and drew a long sword.

Sesshomaru's large paw swiped foward before Logan could do anything, and sent him flying into a tree, unconscious.

" is he...Dead?" Rin asked, hoping he wasn't.

" no, I have just knocked him out." Sesshomaru returned his human form.

" do you still wish to stay with me?" Sesshomaru asked, thinking that his form might have changed her mind.

" yes, I do." Rin said.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin.

" Do you want me with you?" Rin asked.

" Yes, for all eternity." Sesshomaru said.

Logan quietly groaned, letting them know he was awake.

" this isn't over." Logan practically whispered because of his wounded back.

" I will find you again." He said standing.

" it would be best if you not, or next time, I will not be as kind as I was today." Sesshomaru said.

" heh, kind? demons show no kindness." Logan laughed.

" in case you haven't noticed, I am sparing your life, and if I were a heartless demon with a desire of killing, Rin would already be dead by now." Sesshomaru said.

Logan had to agree, but he wasn't going to aloud.

" that doesn't change anything, run now, while you still can." Logan said.

" Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru said calmly, then turned and walked off.

" Logan, do me a favor, don't hunt us down, i'd really hate to see the first kindest human i've met be killed before my eyes, just leave us, act like this never happened." Rin said keeping her distance.

" Rin." Logan whispered taking a step towards her.

" Goodbye Logan." Rin said, then turned, going with her Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glanced back to see her follow him.

He was glad she was finally back, near him, her wonderful scent.

" Rin, I want you to know, that you do not HAVE to stay with me." Sesshomaru said.

" Lord Sesshomaru, don't, I have made my decision, I want to be with you, and that is all." Rin said, standing in front of him, to stop his walking.

Sesshomaru smiled, which was a rare thing Rin got to see, but she loved it when he did.

" Rin, I will never let anything happen to you, I love you." He said, putting a hand on her cheek.

" I love you too Sesshomaru." Rin said, not realizing she had not called him Lord.

He pulled her close to him, actually glad she had neglected to call him Lord, he brought her face close to his, until their lips met.

Rin's arms went hesitantly around his neck, never experiencing this kind of love, especially with him.

Sesshomaru's heart fluttered when she put her arms around him, she trusted him, she loved him, she cared about him.

Rin soon found herself pushed against the tree, trapped their between it and Sesshomaru.

She didn't care, she pulled him closer, as they kissed deeply.

Sesshomaru neglectedly pulled back, before he started something that would change everything. She wouldn't be ready for it.

Her arm tightened around his neck not wanting him to pull away.

He couldn't resist her touch, he bent his head back down towards hers, she was expecting him to kiss her again, but instead, he lowered his head more, until his lips met the side of her neck.

Rin gasped moving her head to the side so he could have more room to explore her neck.

She smelled even more wonderful this close.

She was HIS human

He was a Demon with a loving heart.

" Rin." Sesshomaru whispered as his tongue slithered out sliding up her neck.

Rin loved this feeling, this... Loving feeling.

She had served under him all her life, and now... Now they were even closer.

Seems like a week ago he revived her from being murdered by wolves, and only yesterday he was always there when she was in danger, ready to rip anyone's throat out who tried to harm her.

Speaking of harming her... She remembered Logan.

-" I will never stop hunting you down, run now while you still can." His voice said darkly.

" L-Lord Sesshomaru, wait." Rin whispered gently pushing him back, which Sesshomaru reacted immediatley moving away from her.

" We, we need to go, leave this place, Logan will be coming after us, I don't want him to hurt you." Rin said, also remembering her nightmare, waking up relieved that he was not staked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

He now realized, they had the same dream.

He moved foward, and picked her up bridal style.

She put her arms around his neck.

" are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, resting her head against the front of his neck, Sesshomaru resting his chin on the top of her head before taking off in the sky.

Rin sighed happily she was safe back in his protective arms.

Letting in his scent, she fluttered her eyes closed, and falling into a deep sleep.

**Aww, want me to end it here right? Let them live happily ever after? Well I can't do that, Logan has made a promise, and he is keeping it.**

**Leave some comments.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Walking down Memory Lane.

The night was cool.

Rin was curled against Sesshomaru's chest.

He looked down at her peaceful face.

He could only hear the last conversation with his father.

...

" Do you really insist on going?"  
>" Are you going to stop me, Sesshomaru?" His father asked.<p>

Sesshomaru never understood what was so important about this human that his father was so desperate about.

" I will not stand in your way, however, before you go, I want you to hand over the swords Tetsaiga, and Sounga to me."

" And if I refuse, will you try to kill me? Your own father?" He asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent, Of course he wouldn't, but why was he refusing to give the swords?  
>...<p>

Sesshomaru was still flying throught hte cool night air.

If he had met Rin back then, and knew how important a mortal woman was to him, maybe his father would have given him the swords.

But... Sesshomaru had attempted to use Tetsaiga multiple times to actually protect Rin, but stil, the fang rejected him.

He was able to cast windscar, but the fang did quite a bit of damage to him to.

Perhaps Sesshomaru's powers alone were enough to protect Rin, but what was he going to do about the slayers? He would sureley kill them, but...

Something was stopping him.

Perhaps it was Rin, he knows she would be upset if he killed them, but what choice did he have?

He wasn't just going to stand there and LET them kill him, and definitely not Rin either.

" Sesshomaru where are we going?" Rin's voice broke through his concentration.

" if we keep going, they may give up on us." Sesshomaru said.

" What are we going to do if they... If they find us? Are you going to kill them?" Rin asked, and he could tell in her voice that she was hoping he wouldn't.

" Rin, I will do what I must, but... For you, I will make sure that killing will be the LAST resort." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled, leaning her head against him once more.

" you have feelings for him don't you?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

Rin looked up at him.

" I... I thought I did, I mean, I was starting to, you're more important to me... Before I left you, I thought I was in love with YOU, but, then I thought that you... Maybe didn't believe in that kind of stuff." Rin said.

" If I was the same way I was years ago, I would not have believed in such nonsense." Sesshomaru said.

" Do you still think love is nonsense?" Rin asked.

" No Rin, I love You, I have ever since I met you, I just don't let those feelings take over me, because all my life, I believed that humans were a demons' weakness, their love and positivity, my father died protecting a woman, a mortal woman whom he was in love with." Sesshomaru said.

" He must have loved her very much." Rin whispered.

" Yes, he did, but I didn't understand why he risked his life for her." Sesshomaru said.

" because, he loved her, just like if you love me, you'd protect me." Rin said.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was opening himself up to her.

" Yes, I don't know what i'd do if I lost you, you're the one who has made me feel things I never thought I'd feel, you've made me stop being the heartless demon that I am." Sesshomaru said.

" Sesshomaru, how many times do I have to tell you, you have a heart, and you're not a killer, I just don't see that in you, yes you look fierce when you kill another demon, but I know that you would never hurt me." Rin said.

This was another thing that drew him to her, despite his fearsome appearance, she had faith in him, and thought of him as her angel rather than demon.

" You are right, I will never hurt you." Sesshomaru said.

He looked ahead of them, there was nothing really ahead.

He felt a warm hand on the side of his cheek, and he looked down at her.

" You need to get some sleep, Sesshomaru, I can tell you have been restless without me. Find a place for us to rest." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked back out to the open lands, searching for shelter.

He dropped to the ground.

" Wow that was fast." Rin said.

They entered a dark cave.

Sesshomaru let himself slide to the ground, hs back resting against the hard rock.

" You really are tired." Rin said.

" Yes, I barely slept without you, it is your scent, and presence that keeps me going." Sesshomaru said.

" You really do need me." Rin laughed, then sat down next to him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, she was smiling, leaning against his shoulder.

" I missed this." Rin said, curling closer to him, more specifically his fluffy tail.

" Yes, I miss you trying to take that all the time." Sesshomaru said looking down at her, humor in his voice.

Rin giggled.

She was slowly closing her eyes.

" Rin." Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding serious.

" Yes, my lord." She looked up at him.

" Do you love me?" He asked.

Rin was surprized, why was he asking this now? Of course she did.

" Yes, of course." Rin said.

" Then will you do something for me?" He asked.

Rin nodded, where was he going with this?

" I would like for you to become my mate." He said simply.

**hmm, what should she say?**

**Leave some comments!**

**~Wolflover 235**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rin's Final Decision. And Logan's Shocking Plot

" I wish for you to become my mate." Sesshomaru spoke calmly, and sincerely.

Rin was speechless.

This was a Demon's way of proposing.

But what could she say, even if she had developed feelings for Logan, he never developed them back, therefore, talked to her like that.

" You do not have to if you do not want to." Sesshomaru said, breaking her thoughts.

" No, I- I do, but... It's, just so surprising, I... Never expected to hear something like that." Rin said shakily, she felt as if she wanted to cry, if she said yes to Sesshomaru, it would bond them forever, but did he really want her for forever? And did she want him forever? She wasn't sure how this long this 'Forever' would last.

Then again, if she had lived with him this long, she could live with him a little bit longer... Until he could no longer protect her, which was when her true death would come.

" Yes, I want to be with you Lord Sesshomaru, I want to live with you until my heart stops beating." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru thought about the last part, he was a full fleshed demon, therefore, could live for many more years than her.

He didn't want that.

" Rin, you will become my mate?" Sesshomaru asked leaning over to her.

" Yes." Rin said.

" Then when your time comes, I shall join you in the netherworld. I will never leave your side." Sesshomaru said.

He kissed her.

Rin let him, while thinking about what he said.

' I shall join you in the netherworld.'

What? Lord Sesshomaru is a full fleshed demon, he could out-live her by decades, maybe even centuries.

If he said to join her in the netherworld, what did he mean by...

Now Rin realized.

Would Sesshomaru really kill himself to be with her? No! Of course not, she wasn't that important... was she?

She relaxed into Sesshomaru a tear falling down her face as she realized what he was talking about.

" What's wrong?" He asked pulling back a little.

" What did you mean by joining me in the netherworld when I died?" Rin asked.

" I think you know Rin." Sesshomaru said.

" But, you can't, you're not actually going to kill yourself are you?" Rin asked.

" Rin, if you are my mate, we are bonded, I can't leave you, it is a sworn promise. Either when you die, I will become forever lost, or I can kill myself, and join you once more." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was shocked, if he was going to do that, then she didn't want to become his mate, but... She loved him, and...

But she was now his mate, she agreed, and there was no turning back.

She wasn't even sure if she WANTED to turn back.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I will stay with you for the rest of my life, and I will fight with you as long as I can." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded, with them becoming mates, he won't be able to stop her from protecting him, just like she can't stop him from protecting her.

This time, Rin was the first to start a kiss.

Sesshomaru respoded immediatley.

They only hoped now, that Logan would give up the hunt.

Sesshomaru doubted this, The sincerety in the mortal's voice, back then when Bankotsu and the band of 7 kidnapped Rin, he just sounded like he wanted to kill anything he saw, Sesshomaru doubted they would come after them, but the ' Demon hunters.' may indeed start a battle.

**~ Logan and the slayers at the town ~**

" Logan, are you sure we need all those?" Shasta asked, looking at a pile of sharp weapons.

" Steve, will you tell your whining baby brother to either go along with us or go home and cry to mommy?" Logan said angrilly.

" Logan! Did you even SEE that demon! It was huge! Do you really think you can kill a demon that size?" Shasta asked, pushing his brother back from trying to take him away.

" That is nothing but a mere dog form, you're not scared of DOGS are you?" Logan asked.

" That one yes. I was just thinking maybe we should leave it alone." Shasta says.

" That's enough Shasta! Stop acting like such a child!" Tod shouted.

" Tod, I'll take him home, I'll be back soon." Steve said, and grabbed his brother by the arm.

Logan stood silent.

" Logan, do you care about Rin?" Steve asked.

" I may have some feelings for her, why?" Logan asked.

" Maybe you should let her be happy, you told us she chose the demon over you didn't she?" Steve asked.

" That demon has gotten her compelled and under his control or something! Rin had no idea what she was saying that night! She was f*ng drunk!" Logan yelled out aggrivated.

" Logan, I know you get tired of hearing this, but we are inexperienced at demon hunting, we are not quite ready to face this one yet." Steve said.

" No... YOU'RE inexperienced, YOU don't know what it's like to watch your family be slaughtered by demons, and then have nightmares of it for the rest of your life!" Logan said, he was pissed now, he was absolutely Demon-Insane.

" Logan, calm down..."

" No, you are either with me or against me." Logan said, placing a scythe in front of Steve.

Steve looked at it's shining blade, and then sighed, taking it.

" Ok, tomorrow we will set out and find them, but then, we will never go demon hunting again, EVER!" Steve said.

" Ok, fine. I'll keep that promise for as long as I can..." Logan pulled out his short scythe and pointed the blade at Steve at a threatening area, the throat.

" but if you dare turn away during the fight, or even do the slightest hint of HELPING the demon-" The blade was pressed to Steve's throat but not cutting him yet.

" Ok I get it." Steve said, carefully jerking it away from his neck.

" As for Rin..." Logan took a deep breath as if he didn't want to say this, " If she get in our way, I will be the one to kill her."

Steve's eyes widened, " but Logan, I thought you said you cared for her."

" I said I MIGHT have, if she's not drunk anymore, and is still being close to the demon like he is some normal human, then he has gotten her under his control, and she will have to be killed." Logan said.

" Well, it's a good thing YOU MIGHT be the one to kill her, cause I sure as hell won't." Steve said.

Logan laughed.

" Get some rest bro, we got a lot to do tomorrow."

" will do, see you around." Steve waved, and walked off into the darkness.

Logan looked up in the night sky.

" I will get that filthy demon, and Rin if I have to." Logan thought to himself.

He put the weapons away, and then walked out of his old barn, where the dragon once was.

Then headed in the house for bed.

Tomorrow, it was WAR.

**Oooh, shocking isn't it? Logan has no regrets about thinking to kill Rin.**

**BIG SURPRISE HUH?**

**Leave some comments and tell me what you think.**

**~ Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love and Loss.

Sesshomaru kept a sharp ear out on alert, they were coming, he didn't know how many, but they were coming.

Even if he was supposed to walk out of the cave and keep gaurd, he didn't.

He stayed, leaning against the wall with Rin resting against his body, his arm around her.

She was sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru had marked her that night for the sign that she was his mate.

A light red mark remained on her neck, and she seemed to be unaffected by it.

He knew it hurt her, whether she admitted it or not.

At least he would only have to mark her once.

When he had bitten her, he could taste her blood, her skin was punctured by his sharp fangs, and blood dripped welcomly in his mouth.

Never had he tasted something so good, but he knew he had to release her or he might kill her.

Sesshomaru had removed his fangs and replaced it by his warm tongue to close the wound.

That moment, Rin probably felt pleasure and desire rather than pain and fear.

That was all he was going to do for that night.

He wanted to take it further, but she was hurting already, and now wasn't the best time.

The sun began rising, the brightness entering the cave, Rin's face glew like a perfect angel.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she stared up at him.

" Rin, how did you sleep." Sesshomaru asked.

" Good, thank you." Rin said.

A loud sound of rustling leaves rushed in Sesshomaru's ears.

Rin also seemed to have heard it, because she stood up at the same time Sesshomaru did.

" He's found us." Rin said sounding scared.

They exited the cave, and out from the bushes, came three boys, Tod, Steve, and Logan.

" Hello Rin, Long time no see?" Logan said smiling.

Rin stood behind Sesshomaru, there was something about him that had totally changed his personality.

" So you ARE under the spell of the demon." Logan said. " see boys, I told you."

" Logan, are you sure we have to kill her?" Tod asked in a whisper, but whisper or not, Sesshomaru heard.

He dashed foward, grabbing Logan by the throat.

Tod and Steve jumped ahead, and prepared to stab Sesshomaru with their weapons.

Sesshomaru leapt in the air, leaving Logan to dodge the attacks.

Tod and Steve went over to him.

Sesshomaru flew off, planning to lead them away.

" Logan, why are you doing this? You're not who I once knew." Rin said.

Logan walked up to her.

" You always knew me Rin, I told you myself, I am a demon slayer, that thing is a demon, and you need to wake up and..." Logan stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes spotted her neck.

He tilted her chin up to reveal the left side of her neck.

" He marked you?" Logan asked upset.

" Yes." Rin said jerking her chin away from his hand.

" Well then you don't deserve to live either!" Logan said, lifting a short bladed knife.

He began to drop it down to her chest.

" Logan STOP!" A voice shouted, and appeared in front of Rin.

Shasta.

" Rin is a human, we can't kill humans!" Shasta said angrilly.

" Oh really? Watch me." Logan smiled, and aimed his knife again, this time at Shasta, he stood afraid, but wasn't going to let Rin die.

Suddenly, Logan was pulled back, and thrown in the air, landing heavily on the ground.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted coming out from behind Shasta.

Sesshomaru heard Logan getting up, even though he was trying to be quiet.

He turned around to Logan, and turned out, he was closer to him than he thought, and soon, something was plunged into Sesshomaru's body.

It was that long spear that was in the dream.

It went straight through Sesshomaru's body.

He looked down at it shocked.

" NO!" Rin screamed.

She was about to run for Logan, but Shasta did first.

Logan pulled out a small knife and was preparing to stake Sesshomaru again, but Shasta had reached him, and held his arms in the air, stopping the knife from coming down.

Shasta had a tight grip on Logan's arms, but one of his arms slipped, the arm that was holding the knife up, and Logan got out of his grasp, and turned Shasta around, and staked him right in the chest.

Shasta gasped for breath.

" I told Steve what would happen if one of you decided to help these fools." Logan whispered in Shasta's ear, then let the 14 year old young boy fall to the ground, meeting his death.

Rin couldn't stand what she was seeing, Sesshomaru was down on the ground, he had pulled out the spear partially, but not all the way yet.

She went to Shasta's side, hoping he had a weapon.

Logan let her. He was more focused on the Demon.

Rin knelt before Shasta.

" Rin, I... I am so sorr-ry." Shasta shook out in a light whisper.

" I am sorry too Shasta." Rin cried.

Shasta was waay to young to die.

" Well, now I will die happily, knowing... That I did... The right... Thing." Shasta whispered and his eyes closed, and his body went stiff.

Rin looked down at the side of his waist where a long sword nested perfectly in the sheath.

She looked back at Logan, he quickly jerked out the spear out of Sesshomaru's chest, which he squinted in pain, his wounds were immense.

" Now, to finish you off." Logan said, lifting the spear high above his head, the shadow of it reflecting right on Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru looked up at Logan full of hate, he wanted to get up.

Suddenly, a blade appeared outside of Logan's stomache, and Logan had his eyes open widely, as he whimpered his breathing.

Rin was standing behind Logan, with her hands on the handle of the sword, pressing the blade as far as it would go.

Sesshomaru leapt up in inhuman speed, he grabbed Logan's spear, and all too soon had it planted in Logan's chest, right where his heart was.

Logan was trying to breathe, but no air was entering.

He kept trying to gasp for air as he fell to the ground, dying more quickly than Shasta had.

Rin's hands were shaking as she released the handle to let him fall.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Never, in her life, had she actually had the courage. ' to kill a human '

After all that she had been through, she was weak, tired, and...

She let herself fall to the ground, knowing that she'd land safely in the arms of Sesshomaru.

He did catch her, but also had to fall to his knees.

His blood was pounding out of his chest where the spear had been staked, and now that it was no longer in him to stop the blood, it was flowing freely.

He... wasn't... Going... To... Die... Just... Yet...

He still had to make sure Rin would wake up ok, he still wanted to have a life with her, he still wanted to...

His vision blurred.

And for the first time... Sesshomaru landed the rest of his body on the ground, lying on his back, just... A... Little... Rest...

Sesshomaru thougt.

His eyes dropped.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Night had fallen.

Rin's eyes slowly opened.

A gust of wind blew against her body.

It felt cool, and comforting.

She slowly sat up.

When she looked around, her eyes widened, everything coming back to her.

Shasta laid in the far distance with a knife in his chest, Logan... Laid on his side, with a spear and sword in his body.

And...

Rin jumped up quickly.

She dropped down to the ground, next to the love of her life.

" Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

His eyes were closed, he looked like he was sleeping, but... She didn't know.

Her hand was on his chest, and when she looked at her hand, there was blood all over it.

She then noticed that he was still bleeding!

" No. Hold on!" Rin screamed.

How long had he been like this? How long had she been out? How long can a demon bleed, before bleeding to death?

The blood was coming out in a small pounding pace, so she could tell his heart was beating.

She scrambled to her feet, and ran into the trees.

She was breathing heavily, concerned about Lord Sesshomaru.

A roar sounded behind her, and she looked up.

" Ah-Un!" She shouted.

They landed on the ground heavily before her, and the little green demon hopped off of them.

" Rin, what have you been doing? Where Is Lord Sesshomaru? Where is..."

" Master Jaken you have to help me! Lord Sesshomaru is severely injured, do you know where some herbs are?" Rin shook the little green toad.

" Lord Sesshomaru? Injured? Oh my gosh!" Jaken panicked being not being the least bit helpful.

Ah-Un would listen to her, they always listened.

" Ah-un, I want you to fly ahead and see if you can find some herbs." Rin said to them.

As if they already knew where to go, one of them dropped their heads, slid Rin on their back and dove in the air.

They flew at an incredible speed.

Rin was proud of them, but was so worried about Sesshomaru.

" hold on Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said.

The dragons soon dove back down to the ground.

Landing right in front of the healing herbs.

" Thank you!" Rin said happily, and she got off of them, to grab a handful.

She held on to them tightly, then got back on Ah-Uh, and they flew off.

They arrived back in no time.

Jaken had found him already, and was panicking like crazy.

" Jaken, calm down, Lord Sesshomaru is going to be ok!" Rin said, mainly just trying to soothe herself.

" I NEVER SAID HE WASN'T GOING TO BE OK!" Jaken said.

Rin ignored him, and knelt next to Sesshomaru.

She dug in her pocket, and luckily, thanks to the nice parents, they had given her gauzes.

Rin mixed up the herbs, and somehow made it some kind of cream, and put it all over his chest. ( Yes, she had to take his robe/shirt off)

Then she pressed the gauze pieces into his wound, and one by one, she stopped the bleeding.

Luckily she was on the last one before he had finally stoped bleeding, so she put the final gauze on his chest, and wrapped it up.

Then she covered his chest back up with the robe.

She sighed nervously, he still wasn't waking up!

" Since when does Lord Sesshomaru allow you to touch him?" Jaken asks.

" If you haven't noticed, he is unconcious, so he probably doesn't know it." Rin said.

The older she had gotten, the more sarcastic and rude Jaken became.

But somehow... She put up with him.

" We need to get him in that cave over there." Rin pointed over to the cave they had rested in the night before.

It took a lot of effort, ( Rin doing most of the work )

But they finally got him in.

After that, they sat around nervously, waiting, hoping, praying.

Crickets chirped, and chirped, and the two remained quiet.

Jaken falling asleep, Idiot.

Rin had her eyes wide open, directly on Sesshomaru, waiting for him to move, open his eyes, or even do the slightest shake or shiver.

' Don't Leave me Lord Sesshomaru, I still want to be with you, I still want to have a life with you I still want to...'

Her eyes brightened up when Sesshomaru's closed eyes twitched, as if to open.

She gasped lightly, waiting for him to awake.

" Lord... Sesshomaru? Are you.. Ok?" Rin asked sadly.

" Rin." He whispered her name.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said happily moving over to him.

His beautiful golden eyes opened, slowly, so very slowly.

" Rin, I am sorry." Sesshomaru whispered looking up at her.

" For what?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru suddenly sat up, Rin panicking almost, grabbing onto him.

" Wait! You are wounded!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru stood up, he wanted to talk to Rin... Alone.

Rin held on to him waiting for him to fall, but surprizingly, he was up and walking like a normal person.

" Are you... Ok?" Rin asked again.

" Rin, let us go for a walk, I wish to speak with you alone." Sesshomaru said, looking over at the sleeping Jaken.

They swore, that little demon could sleep through an apocolipse.

" Are you sure you are able to walk?" Rin asked.

" yes, come." Sesshomaru said walking out of the cave, Rin followed him obediently.

She didn't want to bug him anymore about his wounds, or otherwise he would say something that they both might regret.

They headed out in the darkness, and peaceful night, in mere silence.

**OK! This was probably my longest chapter, I just couldn't stop it! **

**Finally I found an 'OK' Stopping place, I might make another chapter tonight.**

**Can you guess what Sesshomaru wants to talk about?**

**REVIEWS :D Please.**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I can't lose you.

Rin stayed behind Sesshomaru as they walked under the moonlight.

What was he feeling right now? What was he thinking?

Rin wondered.

" Lord Sesshomaru, where are we go..."

Rin was stopped when Sesshomaru suddenly turned to her, and snatched her armand before she could register that... Her lips were against his.

She was shocked for a minute, but too soon just relaxed into him.

He pulled his head back a little only to plant gentle kisses around her face and on her neck.

" Don't ever..-" He kissed her again. " do that again." He finished, pulling back to rest his head against her neck hugging her tightly.

Do what again? Save his life?

" I thought I would lose you." Sesshomaru said into her neck.

He was staring at his mark he had given her.

" I thought I was going to lose you first." Rin whispered, letting her tears out.

" Rin. I am a full Demon, things like that don't harm me." Sesshomaru raised his head to look at her.

" NO! IT DID LORD SESSHOMARU! THIS WEAPON DID HARM YOU! DON'T TRY TO SAY IT DIDN'T JUST TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Rin was crying on his shoulder. Sesshomaru couldn't always just ACT like he was ok.

" Rin, this is over. They can't harm us now." Sesshomaru assured her.

" I know... but..."

Sesshomaru put a sharp finger up to her lips, to shush her.

He then cleared some of her tears away with his hand.

" I love you Sesshomaru." Rin said, smiling through tears.

He smiled sadly at her. She was so beautiful.

How did he end up with her? Raising her as one of his own, how would he have known that she was going to be his mate.

He replied to her by kissing her, more gently this time.

Rin responded immediatley, putting her arms around his neck.

She loved him, he loved her.

Sesshomaru never wanted to see her sad... Ever.

Rin never wanted to him wounded... Ever again.

With another bolt of speed, Sesshomaru had Rin against a tree, and when he had slowed, he was already starting to take her shirt off.

When her bare back met the tree, it was rough, but Sesshomaru's large hands at her back soothed her, protecting her from the trees' sharp bark.

She felt strange doing this, but... Happy and excited at the same time.

He laid her down in the silky grass, his mokomoko responding to lay beneath them like a pillow.

" Rin, I will never let anything happen to you again." Sesshomaru whispered, as he slightly panted against her lips.

Their breaths were high and out of control.

Rin had already seen his bare chest when dressing his wound, but when he took off his whole robe, he looked so... Dashing, and beautiful.

How did she end up with him? How could she have known, that the demon who saved her life, would laying right above her preparing to make love to her?

Sesshomaru looked down, realizing the gauze that was still planting neatly on his chest.

Rin gasped, she could read his expression, he was about to take it off.

He ripped off the tape.

" no wait!" Rin gasped, putting her hand on his chest, waiting for the blood to flow back onto her hand, but after a couple seconds, she felt nothing except his smooth skin.

" I may have been wounded, but thanks to your nursing, I was able to heal the rest." Sesshomaru said, leaning back down, resting slightly against her body.

She put an arm around his neck.

Was she ready for this?

The question asked through both of their minds.

They both kissed slowly and hesitantly, trying to make up the decision whether they were actually ready or not.

" I am ready Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered against his lips.

The answer to both of their questions came.

With that, a slight hesitation coming from Sesshomaru, before he gave in, and kissed her deeply.

Rin tried to keep up with him, but wasn't able to, but she did kiss him back, and held him closer, in saying she didn't want him to stop.

Sesshomaru was the one to take off the rest of their clothes before they became tangled in a loving embrace, and lived the night out in wonderful bliss...

**Hmm, this was kinda hard to write, but I liked it... I am not usually one of those people who share lovey dovey stuff like this, but I did it! **

*** Whipes sweat from forehead***

**Leave some reviews! THEY will help me immensley!**

**~Wolflover 235**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be the last chapter.**

**I hope I made it long enough to last for a while.**

**Don't worry, I will be sure to make more Sesshomaru and Rin fanfictions in the future.**

**Without any further ado, here's chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11: Where do we go now?**

Something soft and fluttery flew around Rin's face.

" Sesshomaru, tell that tell of yours to calm down." Rin groaned, as she rolled over.

She felt relaxed again and was about to give into sleep, when the same fluttering feeling came to her face again.

She lightly put her hand on her face, almost preparing to do a face palm, but when she felt a pair of wings flutter beneath her hand, she cupped the insect in her hand as she drowsily sat up.

She opened her hand, letting the butterfly go.

That's what had been bothering her.

She looked over at her side, smiling at Sesshomaru's peaceful sleeping face.

Rin pulled out her Kimono from underneath the mokomoko, and she slid it on.

Before she stood, she gently brushed back a strand of hair on Sesshomaru's face.

Then she stood, the mokomoko reacted by wrapping itself around Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed, what a beautiful morning.

She took a shaky breath, she was going to have to confront the two dead bodies again.

She walked past Logan's, who had a couple flies on it, and Shasta's... Rin ran to his still body and shooed away the birds.

They hadn't been there long.

Rin wanted to bury him, the birds could have Logan all they wanted.

Rin walked a couple feet away from Shasta until she came to a dirt ground.

She bent down and began digging into it.

Hours passed and she hadn't achieved much.

" I could make that awefully faster if you had awoken me."

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin.

Even though Sesshomaru always spoke with a soft voice, his unexpected appearance scared the living daylights out of her.

" Sorry, but, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I want to bury Shasta, he saved me, if he hadn't showed when you left, I would have been killed." Rin said.

" And what of Logan?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the dead kid with the birds moving in on him.

" They can have him, I can't believe I trusted him, and actually almost developed feelings for him!" Rin said angrilly.

" Ok, you go take Ah-Un and find some rocks for the headstones, and some flowers if you want, and we will bury him properly." Sesshomaru said.

**( Oh, by the way, did I mention that he super sonically put his clothes on before all of this? Hope you guys weren't getting any naughty ideas.)**

Rin nodded, and she ran to the now awakening dragons.

" Master Jaken, want to come?" Rin shouted in the cave.

" Yeah sure whatever." Jaken stretched and came out.

Rin rolled her eyes as she got on Ah-Un, waiting for Jaken to get on.

The trio took off in the sky, going out in the forest where the flowers and roses would be.

Rin got off Ah-Un when they reached the ground crouching low for her.

She went to the fields and began choosing the most healthy pretty flowers.

This used to be her favorite hobby when she was younger.

Sesshomaru would disappear for a while, or would be resting, and Rin would pick flowers, playing with them.

Rin heard Ah-Un roar lightly, and when she turned, she was immediatley thrown to the ground, and someone familiar was on top of her holding a knife at her throat.

Rin noticed Ah-Un and Jaken come to her rescue.

" Take another step and she dies." The person said.

They stopped.

" Steve?" Rin said shocked. She never knew what Sesshomaru did with him, or Tod.

" Where is he!" Steve shouted, pressing the knife more to Rin's throat.

" Who?" RIn asked.

" My brother! Who the hell do you think I'm talking about!" Steve shouted.

Rin's eyes widened, she couldn't tell him that Shasta was killed, he'd slit her throat before she could explain.

" I... Don't know." Rin said shakily.

" Liar!" He shouted, and he made the stupidest mistake.

His blade 'accidentally' pierced her skin.

... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. . . . . . . .

The moment the scent of fresh blood reached Sesshomaru's nose, his eyes turned red, and he quickly turned into a dog, and ran for the forest, slicing through the trees in the process.

... ... ... . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve looked around frantically as the forest sounded like it was being shred to bits.

As he looked behind him, the dog demon Sesshomaru was heading straight for the two.

As professional as Sesshomaru was, he managed to pounce only on Steve, and send them flying out in the middle of the fields.

Rin got up.

When the two finally landed, Sesshomaru was standing over Steve, with one of his giant paws on each side of his shoulders.

" Wait Lord Sesshomaru." Rin shouted, knowing that he heard her.

He looked over at her.

" He only wants to know where Shasta is..." Rin walked up to them.

Sesshomaru still kept Steve down.

" Shasta is gone Steve, Logan killed him." Rin said.

" What? NO! Logan wouldn't do that!" Steve shouted at Rin.

Sesshomaru's snout met Steve's face as he growled warningly at him.

" Uh, I mean, are you sure!" Steve said shakilly.

" yes, Shasta tried to save me. And Logan killed him. Now tell me this and tell me the truth, because Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill you if you don't answer correctly." Rin bent before Steve.

Sesshomaru had lifted his head a little.

" Are you on Logan's side? Were you really going to kill ME if he told you to? Or are you REALLY concerned for your brother?" Rin asked.

Steve was hesitant, but finally anwered.

" The night before we found you guys, Logan told us his plan, Shasta was disagreeing, I should have too. But Logan had totally gone insane. He threatened to kill me if I turned down or tried to help you. And Shasta helping you, that showed me that he meant it." Steve said.

" So you just waited around for your younger brother to get killed? You're just like Logan!" Rin said, absolutely upset.

She turned her back to him.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, showing all of them.

" Rin, I messed up, I'm sorry." Steve panicked as Sesshomaru continued lowering his head down to Steve.

Rin kept her back to them, her arms crossed, this apology wasnt' good enough.

" Come on Rin! Tell your stupid pet to get off of me! You trust me right?" Steve spoke.

Rin's eyes widened.

She spun around to them, " What did you just call him?"

" Uh, great dog demon." Steve said.  
>" No, I heard exactly what you said, and don't ever insult Lord Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru he's all yours!" Rin said totally pissed.<p>

" Wait! I want to say something first!" Steve said.

" What another insult?" RIn turned again to the two.

Sesshomaru was running out of patience, he wanted to kill this bastard for making the slightest scratch on the love of his life.

" If he kills me, I would like to rest next to my brother." Steve said.

That made Rin think a bit.

He was just asking for death on this part.

" Ok, just go ahead and do it. There's nothing more for me, my family's dead, I want to join them." Steve said, a tear falling down his face.

" I will make it fast for you." Sesshomaru spoke in a low deep voice.

Rin turned her back again, she didn't want to see this.

She flinched wehn she heard a snapping sound.

When she looked over at her shoulders, It turned out, Sesshomaru had changed back, and simply but quickly snapped the boys' neck.

He let him fall to the ground into the bed of flowers.

Then Sesshomaru was in front of Rin in a heart beat.

He bent his head down to the front of her neck.

Rin felt his tongue slither out, and slide across her throat and she felt the small cut close as well.

" I'm sorry you had to see that." Sesshomaru said when he refocused his sights on her face.

" I never knew that Steve and Shasta didn't have a family." Rin said as she relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms.

" They do now, they have reunited in the netherworld." Sesshomaru said.

After a few minutes of an embrace, Sesshomaru set the limp Steve on Ah-Un, and carried Rin back to the newly dug grave.

Within 5 minutes Sesshomaru had dug another perfect hole.

They set the two brothers in them, Rin had to turn away while Sesshomaru covered them with the soil.

After a few minutes, a hand was on her shoulder.

She turned seeing Sesshomaru, " Let's get out of here, I can tell it is too painful for you." Sesshomaru said.

' There must be SOMETHING I am missing here.' Jaken's mindless voice came into Sesshomaru's head. He turned giving the green demon a glare.

" I didn't say anything." Jaken jumped back.

" Where can we go Lord Sesshomaru." Rin asked.

" I think I know just the place, Get on Ah-Un and follow me." Sesshomaru said.

They took off in the air.

After long hours, Rin noticed Sesshomaru and Ah-Un began lowering to the ground.

As they landed, they were standing before a huge white house, almost like a mansion.

" Um, Where are we?" Rin asked.

" This place, used to be where my father lived when he was with my mother, it is also where he met Izayoi, his human mate." Sesshomaru explained.

Sesshomaru approached the mansion.

Rin following close behind.

When he came to the door, he stopped, apparently there was something that Rin did not see.

Sesshomaru stood there before the solid metal door for ages, and suddenly, air surrounded him, and he merilly just stood there letting it engulf him.

" Lord Sesshomaru what's going on?" Rin asked.

He stood there, and suddenly the air just stopped, and the huge doors opened.

" Follow." Sesshomaru said, and they entered the huge house.

They walked down a long hallway.

" What was that back there?" Rin asked.

" My father has a code that each demon must face, it is kind of like a territory code, if I did not know what the code was, I would be attacked by the houses' protective barrier. And sent away."

" Do I have to know the code?" Rin asked.

" No, only the demon does." Sesshomaru said.

They walked in more silence after that, soon, Sesshomaru stopped at a door, and went in.

When Rin entered, her breath left her.

The room was like a relaxing room, soft chairs and couches were sitting around, and a queen bed in the far corner of the room.

" This is where you can sleep." Sesshomaru said.

Rin went up to the bed, and crawled around in it a little, testing it.

Finally she went to the head of the bed, and laid down on a pillow.

" It's nice." Rin smiled.

" I am glad you think so." Sesshomaru said.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's squeaky voice came from outside their window.

They went to the window and looked out.

Jaken was coming towards the house.

Ah-Un was laying under a shady tree, knowing not to come close to the house.

Suddenly, lightning bolts surrounded Jaken and he was thrown back a couple yards away.

" Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask..." Rin paused.

" What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her.

" Why does Jaken stay with you?" Rin asked.

She was nervous now, she was hoping that she didn't say anything against Jaken if he meant anything to Sesshomaru.

" Honestly, I have no idea." Sesshomaru said, and... Was that a light chuckle she heard in his voice?  
>" Yes, back then, Jaken was nothing but a scrawny little pest, there were times he was helpful but, I honestly have no use for him. He only follows me because he 'claims' that I saved his kind." Sesshomaru said.<p>

" Well, do you think of me the same way? I mean, I followed you when you brought me back, I... Don't know why... I just did."

" No Rin, you are someone entirely different, when I first saw you, I knew you were in no condition to be with those worthless humans, So. Tensaiga spoke to me that day that I found you. Lying helplessly on the ground." Sesshomaru sighed.

" The Tensaiga has the voice of my father, it had said, ' Sesshomaru, if you care at all about your father, and what he desires, you will follow in his footsteps.' " Sesshomaru spoke out to what the Tensaiga said that day.

" Why do you hate humans?" Rin asked.

This question she was truly afraid of, she was afraid that it might snap something into him.

" Back then, all I desired, was power, Nothing else mattered to me, any human who had caught their eye on me, would immediatley load weapons and sent their men to follow me..."

" Then it's not your fault! They followed YOU! You fled, or tried to, you were only protecting yourself!" Rin cut in.

" I didn't technically flee, I never fled, if they came and asked for death so easily, then I gave it to them." Sesshomaru said.

" but still, it's not your fault, it's like you are misunderstood." Rin said.

" I wasn't misunderstood, I would have still killed them. Killing was my desire, it made me feel like I was gaining power, now, the only thing I feel, is pain and regret. Being with you, it has made me see what a human could, and will be." Sesshomaru said.

Rin put her arms around him, he was hurting, she wasn't the least bit surprized that she wasn't scared of him for bringing up what he had done.

The only humans she had seen him kill, were the ones that were endangering her.

She felt Sesshomaru relax into her, she held on to him tighter, she hated herself for bringing this up.

" no." Sesshomaru suddenly pulled away from her. " Don't ever hate yourself for a simple mistake." Sesshomaru said sharply.

' Was he... Was he just reading her thoughts?'

" You can hear mine too?" Rin asked.

" no, but I can tell by your scent, you were insulting yourself. Don't. You were simply curious." Sesshomaru said.

" Sorry, it's just, I don't like seeing you like this, and, I shouldn't have brought that up." RIn said.

" It's ok Rin." He said putting an arm around her.

She felt his breath as he rested his face against her neck.

Soon, she felt his lips brush along her neck, and shoulder blade, and back up the front of her neck, their lips caught eachothers, and they kissed deeply.

Rin tightened her hold on him.

Sesshomaru went back and forth to her neck, kissing it.

Rin shivered everytime he kissed the side where the mark was.

It was like a live tatoo.

" So, what do you want to do?" Sesshomaru asked, as he continued to kiss her.

" Right now, we BOTH need some rest." Rin said.

" Ok." Sesshomaru said as he gave her one more kiss.

Rin reluctantly walked out of his arms, and went over to the lovely bed that was hers, but she didn't want to be alone.

" Will you stay here with me today?" Rin asked as she buried herself in the covers.

" Yes." Seshomaru said.

Rin closed her eyes and fell asleep as she felt a weaight on the bed, and she was enveloped in warm arms.

The arms of her angel.

She loved him with all her heart, and now, she knew... What love really was.

**Aww, sweet ending huh?  
>Well, if you are soooo in love with Sesshomaru, I have him in " InuYasha" Fanfiction called " Life is hard" <strong>

**Go ahead and look at that.**

**And you may not like NarakuXKagome, but I have a fanfiction of them, and in the very end of that story Sesshomaru shows.**

**And if you're done with that.**

**I have a task for you.**

**Go back to my stories**

**Click on She's my human**

**Read it**

**Go back to my stories.**

**Click on A demon with a loving heart.**

**Read it.**

**Finally go back to Lord Sesshomaru what is love?  
>Read it.<strong>

**Combine all those three sequels together, and just watch how Rin grows up!**

**Go ahead and try it! I will give triple chocolate brownies!**

**Thanks for reading this! I truly enjoyed typing it, and don't worry, I will make future SesshomaruXRin Fanfictions, just give me some time.**

**Thanks again...**

**You're Author **

**~Wolflover 235**


End file.
